<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Fuego de la Dama del engaño by SomethingSomeone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604247">El Fuego de la Dama del engaño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone'>SomethingSomeone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, F/F, Fantasy, Yôkai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:12:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosas suceden en los jardines de la Dama, cosas que nadie debiese ver ni oír. Entre los secretos de la emperatriz, el más bien guardado la viene a visitar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Fuego de la Dama del engaño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruchanftw/gifts">Maruchanftw</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic de cumpleaños con ocs, ¡te quiero!</p><p>Dedicado a maruchanftw ♡</p><p>Nunca escribo en español, así que esperemos esto haya salido decente. Tal y como hago con mis otros fics, ¡dense un gusto! Muchas gracias por venir, y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Tengan un buen día!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los jardines de la Corte eran, efectivamente, uno de los sitios más bellos de entre todos los rincones, salas y balcones de los Cinco palacios. Los arbustos eran de un verde tan brillante y estaban cubiertos de flores de tantos colores que los artistas consideraban una bendición el ser invitados a pasar una tarde entre ellos, tener la posibilidad de verlos una sola vez en su vida e intentar capturar el impacto del arcoíris inmortal.</p><p>Pero más allá de las maravillas naturales, cuidadas con el esfuerzo y sudor de los sirvientes de la Dama, los jardines eran enriquecidos por las estructuras que ella misma había mandado a hacer, buscando las oscuras manos de artesanos desconocidos en las aldeas más recónditas del Imperio, en vez de la profesional y grandiosa experiencia de ciudadanos renombrados en sus artes. Esta era, en efecto, la gran sorpresa que los no letrados se llevaban cuando preguntaban quiénes habían sido los autores de las magníficas esculturas de criaturas fantásticas desperdigadas por todo el lugar. Las conversaciones, usualmente, iban como sigue:</p><p>“Su Majestad, la fuente más grande de vuestros jardines, ¿quién la ha traído a la vida? Con aquellas formas maravillosas, flores en su estado más puro, siluetas de dragones de mar y aves inertes del paraíso que siento pondrían en vergüenza las estatuas de Raccarat, de seguro han de ser de Nichola, o bien de Yalagante el Grande.”</p><p>“Esa fuente pertenece a Tronmea, la joven de cabellos negros que vive más allá del Tercer bosque, y que estaría honrada de escuchar vuestros halagos. Se los haré saber a la brevedad.”</p><p>“¿Tronmea? Semejante nombre, jamás lo había escuchado.”</p><p>La Dama entonces se reiría ligeramente antes de responder, su voz suave, pero no menos dura y casi acusadora, sarcástica, como estableciendo una obviedad trivial.</p><p>“Por supuesto que no.” Y el intercambio llegaba a su fin.</p><p>Era en esos mismos jardines donde la Dama se encontraba sentada ahora, en un silencio maravillosamente pacífico que daba una sensación de seguridad tan preciosa, pero tan efímera en medio de soberana guerra que se asomaba por el horizonte, que no podría ser considerado otra cosa más que un privilegio extra en su ya infinita lista. Allí, manteniendo su distancia de la Corte, observando los colores del castillo disolverse a negro bajo la sombra de la noche que se aproximaba rápidamente, ella simplemente esperaba pacientemente a por la llegada de la única persona que había querido ver en todo el día.</p><p>Una solitaria flor atrapó su atención, aún de colores vibrantes a pesar de la oscuridad, mirando a la Dama inocentemente desde el arbusto que crecía junto al banco de piedra tallada. Por un momento, la observó fascinada. Parecía como que emitía un brillo propio, sus tonos blancos y morados contrastantes ante el tallo ennegrecido con las sombras. Un trío precioso de colores, tan bello que no pudo evitar estirar la mano y tomarla, gentilmente cortando la rama del arbusto usando sus garras, sin ser vista por nadie, tan rápidamente que probablemente la planta no sintió dolor alguno.</p><p>La tuvo en sus manos, sosteniéndola con delicadeza y cuidando no dañarla de modo alguno. Sentía como si esa flor tuviese una conexión especial con ella, algo íntimo, más profundo de lo que pensaba. Suspiró contenta, sin saber exactamente la razón, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, descansando la vista.</p><p>Los abrió de nuevo súbitamente cuando sintió dos manos tocando las suyas, sorprendida por el calor que había sentido sin previo aviso. Frente a ella, la otra mujer dio un salto y alzó sus manos completamente abiertas, dando un grito que sonaba como si fuese escrito en minúsculas.</p><p>ーPerdón, no quería asustarte, creí que estabas durmiendo.</p><p>ーNo hay porqué disculparse.ー ella se levantó del asiento riendo suavemente. ーComo siempre.</p><p>ーSiempre hay una razón para disculparse.</p><p>ー¿Vas a decirme que le pides disculpas a los que derrotas en batalla por mí, entonces?</p><p>ー¡Obviamente! ¡Senda falta de respeto sería no hacerlo-!</p><p>La Dama no dio advertencia alguna antes de darle un beso suave y fugaz a la mujer parada frente a ella. Se calló instantáneamente al sentir el contacto.</p><p>ーNo tienes remedio, pero te quiero.</p><p>Bueno, ahora estaba roja.</p><p>ー<em> Su Majestad, eso no se hace.ー </em>no había nada de malicia en su voz, pero sí una vibración avergonzada (¿Conmovida? ¿Enamorada?) que a todas luces dejaba al descubierto lo débil que era ante los gestos de cariño de su emperatriz.</p><p>ーNo me llames "Su Majestad", te he dicho puedes dirigirte a mí como te plazca.</p><p>ーSoy capaz de tratarte de "tú", en vez de "usted", como normalmente lo haría una generala como yo. No me pidas tanto, que no llego.</p><p>ーBueno, bueno, como quieras.ー sonriendo de nuevo, la Dama se volvió a sentar y gentilmente tocó el sitio vacío a su lado, invitando a su generala a sentarse con ella. Como era de esperarse, aceptó de inmediato. ー¿Vas a contarme ahora cómo estás? ¿Qué tal fue la campaña?</p><p>La mujer hizo unos ruidos dudosos antes de asentir con la cabeza, pero no dio una respuesta certera. En vez de eso, ignoró la mirada de confusión de su emperatriz y tomó la flor que seguía en sus mano, mirándola fijamente, dándola vuelta y analizando su forma y sus colores, para luego estirarse un poco y colocarla en los cabellos de la Dama, arreglándola para que se enganchara bien en su tocado real, y sonriendo abiertamente una vez que estaba listo.</p><p>ーPerfecto, ahora sí.</p><p>ー¿P… por qué hiciste eso…?</p><p>ーLa ví y asumí que te quedaría preciosa, ¡y tenía razón! Aunque quizás sea una falacia, ya sabes, si siempre te ves bella.</p><p>Fue el turno de la Dama de ponerse completamente roja, casi tanto como el vestido real que llevaba puesto.</p><p>ー¡No, tú!</p><p>ーNo, tú.</p><p>ーNo, ¡tú!</p><p>ーÑo, tú.</p><p>No consiguieron llegar a una conclusión de la intensa batalla, siendo que ambas rompieron a reír inocentemente, casi a carcajadas, por un momento ambas olvidando las formalidades y volviendo a ser ellas mismas, como sólo podían actuar cuando estaban juntas.</p><p>ーEh, Su Majestad…</p><p>ーQue no necesitas llamarme así, vaya.</p><p>ーNo siento a nadie cerca, puedes relajarte si quieres. Yo te acompañaré si quieres.</p><p>Ella miró a su generala fijamente, luego revisó rápidamente sus alrededores, y se inclinó a susurrar en la oreja de la otra.</p><p>ー¿Estás segura? ¿Totalmente?</p><p>ーSí, y si alguien nos ve, sabes que estoy más que dispuesta a matar por tí.</p><p>La emperatriz rió lo más suave que pudo.</p><p>ーA veces siento que no puedo reciprocar la potencia de tus sentimientos hacia mí.</p><p>La generala negó con la cabeza, y luego la apoyó en el hombro de su ama y señora.</p><p>ーTe amo como eres. No necesitas devolverme nada, sólo sé tú misma.ー pausó por un momento, e hizo una mueca de duda a lo que ponía un dedo sobre su mentón, obviamente en afán cómico. ー¿Necesitamos hacer "eso" para que esto parezca serio?</p><p>Con una sonrisa cálida y gentil, la Dama dejó caer sus barreras, y cediendo ante los deseos de quien más significaba para ella, sus nueve colas emergieron de su espalda, mientras sus orejas humanas se volvían animalísticas, como las de un zorro, y sobre su cara aparecían marcas de bellos patrones que brillaban con luz propia.</p><p>La generala sonrió traviesamente, pero en sus ojos no había malicia alguna, sino fascinación.</p><p>ーCada vez que te veo como realmente eres, siento que te vuelves más hermosa.</p><p>ーTe toca acompañarme.ー le respondió cariñosamente.</p><p>ーTus deseos son órdenes.ー dicho y hecho, la otra mujer soltó su largo cabello café y dejó a su cuerpo transformarse a su verdadera forma, plumas negras, rojas y amarillas brotando alrededor de su cuerpo en ciertas partes, y un par de oscuras alas desplegándose de su espalda. ーNo tengo mi máscara aquí, pero asumo que está bien.</p><p>ーSí.ー dijo la Dama. ーContigo todo siempre está bien.</p><p>ーMe halagas, aunque me sigue preocupando qué pasará cuando la Corte se dé cuenta de lo que realmente eres.</p><p>Por un momento, la emperatriz pareció pensarlo seriamente, levantando la vista y mirando fijamente al cielo estrellado.</p><p>ーHe estado pensando…ー comenzó, susurrando. ーPodría simplemente adelantar algunas cosas, mover las cuerdas detrás de escenas… conseguir que alguien más ocupe mi puesto, y escapar. Volver a ser libre.</p><p>ーSi lo quisieras, puedo quemar todo el Imperio por tí. Volverlo todo ceniza en tu nombre. Y luego te escapas, haciendo creer a todo el mundo que estás muerta, hundida con tu barco.</p><p>ーQuizás.ー suspiró. ーPero eso sólo me haría ver como que fui incapaz de proteger esta dinastía. Me gustará jugarle trucos a los humanos, pero no voy tan lejos. Aún los amo. Hay humanos que lo valen, te lo prometo… aquellos que viven en la oscuridad, aquellos a quienes nadie los mira con el respeto que merecen, como los que han aportado a este jardín, esos humanos lo valen.</p><p>ーLe tienes mucha fe a estos seres, a veces. Para mí parecen comida, no mucho más que eso.</p><p>ーTe haré verlo algún día. Hasta entonces, ninguna de las dos se puede morir.</p><p>ーBueno, de todas formas, si alguna vez te da la gana de acabar con todo, tú me dices. Haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz.</p><p>ーLo sé.</p><p>ーMhm. Qué bueno.</p><p>Volviendo al silencio, escuchando a los grillos y viendo al jardín iluminarse lentamente con las luciérnagas que se despertaban a esa hora, las dos demonios siguieron disfrutando la presencia de la otra. No necesitaban intercambiar más palabras. La generala se rindió después de unos minutos, y se acostó de lado en la banca, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la Dama.</p><p>Estaban bien así. Sin importar por cuánto durara esa felicidad, por lo menos tenían la satisfacción de que estaban bien así.</p><p>Las dos amantes camufladas entre los humanos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>